Age of the Forgotten
by Blackstream
Summary: A forgotten enemy returns after thousands of years to exact revenge upon the earth. During one fight Ami is sent into the postapocolyptic future. Has any survived, and can the earth be saved?
1. Chapter 1: A new enemy

Chapter 1: A new enemy  
  
"Finally, we have arrived."  
  
He stood there gazing at the main screen that now showed the planet Earth. He would have smiled at the completion of his journey, but he never smiled. At first sight, he didn't seem very intimidating. He stood just under 6 feet tall, with short spiked red hair and green eyes. However, there was something terrifying about him. It wasn't the fact that he wore metal boots, or that his black uniform bore a badge symbolizing that he was the leader of the ship. There seemed to be an aura about him that screamed death and destruction. Even one of his generals next to him seemed to be wary of standing too close.  
  
He turned to his nervous general and glared into his eyes. "Have you finished the plans yet, Utsuru?"  
  
"W-w-well . . ., it's not that they aren't done. Th--There are just a few more details that I hadn't taken into account yet. It's just a matter of a few hours, Kowasu, I'm almost done!" Utsuru quickly stammered out, shocked by Kowasu's sudden question.  
  
"Well then get back to work! Don't waste my time by standing around," Kowasu growled. He was obviously not happy with Utsuru's answer.  
  
"Y-y-yes, I'm sorry Kowasu." He took of running. Utsuru, while he seemed to be an idiot, was actually quite intelligent. One of the few of his species to actually understand and use temporal magic, he was one of the most intelligent Iru in existence.  
  
"Damn it, I totally forgot about Minako!" He pored over his plan again. He simply had the misfortune of always missing the little details. He was fairly short by the Iru's standards, even shorter than Kowasu in fact. He stopped for a minute and looked at his reflection in the window. A face with black hair, blue eyes, and small glasses stared back at him. He sighed then turned back to his work.  
  
"Okay . . . so what happens if Minako happens to attack Kowasu instead of Makoto," he wondered, continuing on a process which would take a few days longer than he had planned.  
  
"So why is it so important that we take earth, as opposed to just simply living on it," asked a fairly pretty girl with long white hair and green eyes.  
  
"Because they are the ones who are responsible for the mess we are in right now, Yoru," Kowasu said angrily.  
  
"Everything was just fine when we were back on earth thousands of years ago. No one ever knew why were different from the rest of the humans. They only knew that we were different. For that we were shunned. We were outcasts, and we were forced to leave Earth. We had to pick Planet X to live on because the humans had all the other planets taken already. We were forced to live under harsh conditions. If we hadn't invented the mechanical Tatsu, we would have all died within the first 10 years. We still slowly died out. Now our nearly extinct race is finally at the position where we can take revenge on the humans. Mark my words, victory will be ours."  
  
A maddened evil laugh resounded through the spaceship as it sped silently through space towards earth undetected by radar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it so far, because it's going to get a lot more interesting and quite a bit more complicated.  
  
If you have comments, questions, criticisms, flames, or whatever, please send them to smargarella@hotmail.com. 


	2. Chapter 2: Peace at last

Chapter 2: Peace at last  
  
A scream interrupted the serene silence of the neighborhood. The neighbors didn't even turn their heads to the hideous sound as they had become desensitized to it. After all, it was the same person as always.  
  
"Usagi! Please be careful! I spent months working on that, and you nearly destroyed it!" cried out Ami in anguish.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't see it and. . . and . . . AAHHHHHHHH!!!" Usagi wanted to say more; but instead, she cried from the pain.  
  
After Usagi finally calmed down, Ami decided that the best way for Usagi to remain mindful of what she was doing around her creation was to tell Usagi exactly what it was. She winced. This was not going to be easy, but she felt it was important to do. Plus, she just couldn't resist a chance to show off.  
  
"Usagi? You see this metal thing right here?" asked Ami as she pointed to her creation that looked something like a UFO. It was much smaller, of course, than an actual spaceship. In fact it was only about a meter in diameter.   
  
"Yeah," Usagi affirmed as she glared at it. After all, the thing was responsible for her pain. The little beeps it made as it dutifully worked on some great mystery wasn't helping her anger.  
  
"Well, it's going to help us in future battles against our enemies! You see, it is a highly sophisticated robot. It has a huge multi-level neutral net that simulates the human brain better than any other neural net to date, allowing it to recognize natural languages. I've also built in state-of-the-art anti-gravity technology into it so that it can fly around. AND, it has technology to allow it to slip into the ethereal realm making it, in effect, invisible! It will be the perfect spy! In fact, I gave it the ability to send information it finds to my computer!" Ami said proudly. "Only problem is, it will need several years to become sentient because I don't know the correct settings for the weights in the neural net, so the machine will have to learn via trial and error," she hesitantly added, not wanting Usagi to think her creation was any less than perfect.  
  
There, thought Ami, I think I did a good enough job explaining what it was. Probably even Kyo back at school would have understood that.  
  
However, instead of getting the oooh's and ahhh's that Ami had been expecting, all she got was one big "HUH?" and a blank stare from Usagi. "Neural net? Don't you use those to catch fish or something?"  
  
Ami just stood incredulously for a few seconds. No way! She couldn't figure out how someone couldn't understand what was to her extremely simple. She thought for a few seconds and tried again, "Well . . . what we have here is a robot that can become invisible and it can fly. In a few years, it will be as smart as us humans as well. It isn't smart right now because it is kind of like a baby; and it needs to learn for a while, first. And if it finds out anything when it is out spying, it will send it back to my computer."   
  
"And if you fall on it, it will break. So be careful!" Ami added for emphasis.  
  
Usagi seemed to get it this time although there was still an element of confusion on her face. "Ohhhhh! Why didn't you just say so the first time?" Ami promptly face-faulted.  
  
As Ami got up, her eye caught the clock on the wall. She gasped. "Usagi, we will be late for the Senshi meeting if we don't hurry!" she said as she took off running.  
  
Wow, thought Usagi as Ami streaked past her in a blur, she can sure move fast when she's motivated.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Glad you guys decided to make it," Rei said rather pointedly.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Ami forced me to listen to her talk about her new toy," Usagi shouted. Ami winced at Usagi calling her highly sophisticated robot a 'toy'.  
  
"Always making excuses aren't you, Usagi? I'm getting tired of them!" Rei shouted back.  
  
The two degenerated into a shouting match of "Am not's", "Am too's", and raspberries for a while. The rest of the senshi just sat there exasperated. They knew from experience that all they could do was wait for them to stop. They did, but it took them about 5 minutes. It was a good thing too, because everyone else in the room looked like they wanted to run out the nearest door.  
  
"At any rate," Ami quickly interjected hoping to cut in before the fight resumed, "We came here to talk about the present situation." Ami asked.  
  
"Hey, no enemies have appeared lately!" exclaimed Minako. "I'm really looking forward to being able to hang up my fuku and worry about normal things like boys again." She was all smiles. After all, the senshi hadn't gotten a real break in a long time.  
  
The rest of the group murmured in agreement. Except for Rei. She seemed to be debating internally on an issue. She sighed as she decided that she had to speak up.  
  
"I have been having a strange headache for the past couple of days. It is as if a terrible weight has been placed on my head. I asked the Great Fire, but I couldn't get any useful images from it. In fact, the only image I got was an odd picture of Mokoto and Ami hugging each other. The only odd thing is, Mokoto looked like she was about 4 or 5 years older than Ami. Also, Ami looked like she was the same age as she is now. I don't get what that has to do with anything; but since the Great Fire brought it to my attention, it must be important so I thought I would point it out."  
  
Everyone in the group thought about this for a while but no one could come up with any good ideas for what it meant. Mokoto joked about it by saying that it must mean that she was more mature than the rest of the group. Ami thought that maybe an older Mokoto would come to the past for some reason. Perhaps even from Neo-Tokyo. No one else even had a clue.  
  
Eventually the group of teenage girls got bored with the subject matter at hand. Convinced that all was right with the universe and that Rei's vision must not have been that serious, they decided to attend to more important matters at hand.  
  
"FOOD!" Usagi screamed happily as Mokoto brought in soup for the entire group.  
  
"There's a lot more of where that came from, plus I made a great surprise desert for later!" said Mokoto, extremely pleased with everyone's reaction to her cooking.   
  
"Did you guys see that boy during History class? Man was he a major hunk! Really nice butt, too," Minako said dreamily.  
  
"Don't you ever think of anything else other than boys, Minako? What about your studies? History happens to be a very interesting class, and I think that you should give it a chance." Of course, the voice belonged to Ami. Everyone else groaned at the comment.  
  
"Oh come on, even you are looking at boys now, Ami," Minako said with a sly wink. "I saw the way you were looking at that guy who looked kind of like Urawa."   
  
To this Ami's face went to a very deep shade of red, much to everyone else's amusement. Usagi couldn't help but join in the conversation at this point by saying things like, "Oh my God, does Ami actually like a boy? What is he like?" After all, these were the situations that Usagi practically lived for. Ami just kept on getting redder and redder, hoping that the earth would swallow her up.  
  
DINGGGGGGGGGGGGG DONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Ami thanked everything that was holy for the sudden distraction. She took the opportunity to run to the door. "Hey guys, it is Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru!"  
  
"Um, hello," Hotaru said very timidly, to which everyone cried out "HOTARU!" Hotaru just blushed and looked down, suddenly interested in her shoes.  
  
Haruka decided to step in at this point, "We just came by because we wanted to invite you all to Hotaru's birthday party. It will be on January 6, which is just a few days away. I hope you can make it. It will start right after school gets out. We'll have the party at our house of course."  
  
No one except Usagi were surprised that Hotaru's birthday was upon them. They had, in fact, all picked out presents for Hotaru already. Usagi had somehow managed to let the fact slip through her head; but she figured she'd get Hotaru a present after the meeting. She nodded her head in affirmation with the rest of the group as if she knew what she was doing. I'll get her the best present to make up for my mistake, Usagi assured herself.  
  
"Well, we didn't want to interrupt your meeting too much, so we'll go ahead and leave now," said Michiru. Everyone said their goodbyes; and with that, their visitors turned and left.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Somewhere above the planet earth, hovered the spaceship. Utsuru had finally had the last burst of inspiration he needed. "Finally, I've got the perfect plan to take down the senshi. After that, of course, the rest of the world will be a breeze," laughed Utsuru. "This plan is so brilliant, I don't think anything could go wrong. I haven't missed even ONE detail this time. Kowasu will undoubtedly be pleased. Even Yoru might toss a kind word or two my way."   
  
Utsuru laughed at his half-joke. Even though he figured out a long time ago that Yoru had some feelings for Kowasu, she was pretty much cold toward everyone else. Including him. At first, he thought she was just kissing up to Kowasu by calling Utsuru on every mistake he made; but that was really just the way she was. The ironic thing to him was that, even though Yoru liked Kowasu, Kowasu didn't seem to return any of her attention. Thus she had given up on the one person that she didn't treat like dirt. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to treat Kowasu like dirt anyways; but that was beside the point.  
  
He finished writing down his plan, and started off towards Kowasu's training center, where he was undoubtedly training Yoru. This plan was definitely going to be the ticket to getting back on good terms with Kowasu.  
  
Back on planet Earth, Rei was having yet another one of her headaches.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well everyone, I hoped you guys liked chapter 2. It has somewhat of a slow pace and there isn't any action, but trust me, this chapter sets everything up for what is going to follow.  
  
As usual, send flames, comments, opinions, viruses (no wait, don't do that) to smargarella@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Hotaru!

"Wake up Usagi!!" wailed Luna for the tenth time. Finally, Usagi responded.  
  
"Wha?" Usagi yawned, "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" And with that, she rolled over, accidentally tossing Luna off the bed.  
  
"Gahhh! Usagi, you are going to be late for Hotaru's birthday party!" screamed Luna as she jumped back onto the bed. Usagi's reaction was as instantaneous as it was predictable.  
  
"OH NO! I totally forgot! I'm going to be laaattttteeee!" Usagi panicked as she bolted out of bed, tossing Luna off the bed yet again. "At least I picked out the clothes I wanted to wea--oh no wait I didn't! This isn't good! The party is in... 20 minutes ago!" The next few minutes followed with minor obscenities and panicked yelling as Usagi threw on some clothes and ran out the door. At least she would only be about 30 minutes late. That is, until she also realized that she also forgot to buy Hotaru a present.   
  
About 40 minutes later, the party was going on strong. Everyone had already showed up, and on time no less, except for Usagi of course. The scene was a pleasant one. Ami was sitting on the couch talking to Mamoru about her new project. Minako and Mokoto were by the wall going crazy over all the hot guys that were invited to the party. Hotaru and her friends were playing in the center of the room, having fun with some of Hotaru's presents. She wished Chibi-Usa could be there, but for some reason, Chibi-Usa had to stay in the future, even though it was her birthday. She couldn't understand why, but she had to accept it for the time being. The other guests were also mingling amongst each other, laughing and having a good time in general.   
  
In fact, the only person that didn't seem to be having a good time was Rei, who despite her horrendous headache, was still making a valiant effort to enjoy herself.  
  
This memory would be remembered and held onto dearly as a sign of hope by all the scouts for the years to come.  
  
Usagi slipped in almost unnoticed, except for the guests she accidentally ran into, and quickly slipped her present into the pile of presents that Hotaru hadn't opened yet. She looked around then breathed a sigh of relief as no one seemed to notice her horrible transgression.   
  
"Late again, Usagi, as usual I see." Said Rei almost half-heartedly.  
  
"Late? Me?" Usagi said with an overly dramatic laugh. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind, Usagi. I thought you weren't here. My bad." Rei said, then drifted back off into her world.   
  
Usagi could only stare at Rei in puzzlement as Rei nibbled on her cake. Usually she put up a lot more of a fight than that. Oh well, at least she was in the clear. She walked off towards the most important section of the room, the table with all the food on it. After snacking on half of the food available, she decided to find out what Hotaru thought of her present. She had picked it out last minute, and hoped she wouldn't notice that it was low quality. She promised herself that next year she'd get the best present for Hotaru ever.  
  
Time seemed to stand still. The following events seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
Usagi walked up to Hotaru. "Hey there! Sorry I'm late. I, uh, got caught up in the traffic. But better late than never, right?" Usagi chirped cheerfully. Hotaru turned and looked at Usagi with a big grin on her face, but then realization hit her eyes and her expression slowly became that of a depressed one.   
  
Usagi panicked. Did she see right through her? "Uh... I'm really really really sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise" Usagi said as sincerely as she could, hoping Hotaru would forgive her. However, Hotaru didn't notice, and Usagi realized Hotaru wasn't looking at her, but rather seemed to be staring off into the air.  
  
She said simply and with finality, "Treat Minako out to a chocolate sundae, she deserves it." With that her face suddenly changed to one of extreme anger and glanced off to the side as if the wall had committed some extreme grievance to her. Rei screamed, as the pain suddenly sharpened and was too much to bear any more.  
  
"What are you talking a---?" Usagi never got to finish her question.  
  
All the windows in house seem to explode in at once, and without warning. Pandemonium ensued as about a dozen machines about the size of a humanoid, although definitely not human, jumped into the room simultaneously. They looked like miniature tanks, but with legs, and a much bigger cannon than what should be appropriate for a tank their size. They all began charging up a blast as soon as they landed. The only one of the scouts to react immediately to the sudden intrusion was Hotaru.   
  
"How dare you defile my day!" she screamed as she started emanating a massive purple aura of rage as she started powering up an attack of her own. Everyone in the room, including the panicking guests and the intruding machines seemed stunned by the sudden change in Hotaru and turned to face her, most fearing for their lives. The rest of the scouts could only watch dumbly as event were happening too fast to collect themselves, although they were reaching for their wands to transform out of instinct. Releasing a massive energy blast, Hotaru destroyed most of the machines at once, along with about half of her house. However, although she destroyed most of the machines, it was not enough to save the day; and the remaining 4 machines all released their energy blasts at the girl who dared to attack them.  
  
Hotaru leaped to the side in an effort to dodge, but it was to no avail and she was instantly vaporized as she screamed. The seven newly transformed scouts all screamed out Hotaru's name in unison. Michiru and Haruka were the first to recover and attack the machines, which were already charging up new blasts. There would be time to mourn later.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"   
  
Two more machines went down, but there were still two more left and time was running out. Makoto recovered next and screamed out "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" and one more machine was reduced to a smoldering crater. Minako was next to react, but the last machine had finished charging up and fired. Fortunately it missed, and the nearby wall was destroyed instead of Ami.   
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The final machine was reduced to a smoking crater. Still panicking, everyone but the scouts ran out of the house as fast as they could, not looking back. The senshi stayed alert as Ami scanned the area, looking for more enemies. Completely recovered from the shock, the scouts prepared for the worst. The tense moment finally ended as Ami finally announced, "It's over". For the next several minutes, the scouts just stood there digesting what just happened.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Back at the spaceship, a meeting was being held between the 3 leaders of the Wasureru.  
  
"Looks like my plan is working so far," stated Kowasu emotionlessly as he reviewed the statistics of the battle. "One scout down, and potentially one of the most powerful no less."  
  
Utsuru grumbled internally at Kowasu calling it his plan, but said nothing. It was his plan, how could Kowasu take credit for something he toiled so hard over? It just wasn't fair. Of course, if the plan failed, it would suddenly become his plan and then he would be punished. It wasn't a total loss however, as Kowasu didn't seem to yell at Utsuru as much during the rest of that day. Maybe he was getting on better terms with him after all.  
  
Back in her room, Yoru was trying on different clothes. With the help of her illusion powers, she was able to change looks instantly.  
  
"Hmm, I like the dress, but it's so tacky. I wish I could figure out a way to incorporate the new color the illusionists discovered a few weeks ago." Yoru pondered. She glanced at her watch. "Looks like it's time for more training. I wonder why he bothers with me, I'm such a bad student."  
  
Utsuru stared out the window. Space always seemed to calm him. It was so complex and yet so simple at the same time. Then, it hit him as he thought about the curvature of space.  
  
"That's it! I finally figured out the secret to the ultimate attack, Chronos Elimination! They said it was impossible to do, but I have figured it out!" With that, Utsuru headed off the bed, sure that the next few weeks would propel his status amongst his race immensely.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well, now you are probably wondering what I'm on, but as long as you are enjoying yourself it's okay. Much much more to go, so stay tuned!  
  
As usual, send flames, comments, opinions, viruses (no wait, don't do that) to smargarella@hotmail.com 


End file.
